


Nothing better than that first kiss

by tetsuskitten



Series: Writing requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: First dates, first kisses, first loves... they are always the best.





	Nothing better than that first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> underlined is kuroo  
> italics is daichi  
> bold is suga

(17:45) Sawamura, my bro, I need your help

(17:47) _If you need help about suga, then no_

(17:48) Oh COME ON WHY NOT

(17:52) _Because he explicitly told me: “If Kuroo tries to ask you for help on what to do on our first date, you better not help him.” To which I asked: “You really wanna see the guy sweat, uh?” To which he responded with a string of devil emojis so…._

(17:52) _You’re on your own here, my friend_

(17:53) Wow… What have I gotten myself into?

(17:56) _You better think of something good_

(17:56) _But since I’m such a good friend_

(17:57) _I can tell you he has a sweet tooth_

(17:57) _And likes stuffed toys_

(17:58) _Good luck ;)_

(21:56) I’ll pick you up at 11, sweet stuff

(21:59) **I’ll be waiting, buttercup**

 

After giving it some thought and going by Daichi’s hints, he decided on something simple and elegant for their first date. Of course, this was more of an excuse to hang out than anything because they had been together plenty of times before. After they discovered they were going to the same university they made plans to meet in Tokyo, to hang out, talk about volleyball, their teammates, and ended up closing down this random café that then became their favorite hangout spot and where they would usually go to meet up.

Eventually, they found themselves growing more and more interested in each other but it was the first year of university which meant getting accustomed to a new place, both for Koushi, coming from somewhere outside of Tokyo and to Kuroo, since he moved out of his parents’ house and into a joint apartment with best bro, Bokuto. Not only that, but the work load changed dramatically and they were busy getting familiar with a new school and making new acquaintances and maybe even a friend or two who could slip you their notes when you got sick and who would have lunch with you in between classes.

Because of this, they were too occupied to act on their interest and when they wanted to let off some steam they didn’t do it with each other because… there was something there, and neither of them wanted to ruin it by jumping each other’s bones too soon.

They were now in their second year and when Koushi came back to the city and they met up again, there was an unspoken tension between them. Until Kuroo broke it by saying what they were both thinking.

“I missed you, man.” He had said, with one of his goofy smiles sprawled on his face.

Sugawara managed to raise an inquisitive eyebrow, maybe to try and play it off but he couldn’t. Instead he laughed, shook his head and admitted out loud. “Yeah, I missed you too.”

After this faithful episode, Kuroo went into a freak out that lasted about a week and drove Bokuto up the wall with questions.

_…Should I ask him out? He said he missed me, what do you think that means? Do you think he likes me? I mean I like him. Like hanging out with him, talking to him, studying around him, he’s quiet when he focuses but then he’s also such a sarcastic douche, he makes such great jokes, Bo, honestly, and have you seen his hair in the sun? it’s like… it shines, okay, like diamonds. But honestly what if I ask him out and he says no, what if I ruin this thing we got going on?..._

He tried it with Kenma but he just shut him down with a quick: “Ask him out already. Have balls.” To which Kuroo replied, in a chocked and broken voice. “Language.”

After all of this, he met up with Koushi. They usually studied together once or twice a week, it was a nice routine. Beforehand Kuroo had psyched himself up, drank a redbull, high-fived the guy who sold him his coffee and arrived at Koushi’s with a Caramel Macchiato for the setter and a Double Expresso for him. They sat down on the mat in the living room and as Kuroo took out his laptop, books, notebook and writing material, placing it on the table between them, Koushi sipped his warm drink, closing his eyes in enjoyment ever so slightly. And Kuroo looked at that, and thought to himself that maybe this wasn’t as terrifying after all and somehow the words just came out, flowing, just as if he was asking “How was your day?” But he wasn’t. He was asking: “Will you go out with me?”

Koushi smiled into the lid of his drink and his shiny eyes looked up. He got up from his seat where he was cross-legged and walked around to the other side of the table. Kuroo noticed he was wearing a big pink jumper with a yellow kitten on it, it was cute, it suited him, he thought. Koushi crouched next to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I thought you’d never ask.” He said, with a honeyed lull to his voice and quite the charming smile.

He went back to his place, seated the same way and went back to what he was doing. A few beats after, he added, in a challenging and teasing tone. “Hope you take me somewhere nice.”

And Kuroo went into a mild panic while thinking _Game on._

 

Now, back to the date. The plan was simple:

 **Step 1** : Pick him up at his place. Take him out to a nice restaurant. Chinese. That’s his favorite. But close to his house so you can walk there and hold hands and talk a bit on your way there.

 **Step 2** : Don’t be a coward and _actually_ hold his hand. You better not fail me, Future Kuroo, we got a lot riding on this.

 **Step 3** : Amusement park. You can eat candy there, cotton candy, popcorn, lollipop, all kinds of unhealthy things. Win him something, impress him with your gaming skills. Show him you’re a clear winner and therefore deserve his affections.

 **Step 4** : Walk him home.

Kuroo looked down at the paper with his messy handwriting on it and took a deep breath.

“Okay, alright, sounds like a good plan.”

He picked out his outfit for the next day and went to bed, trying his best to rest even though his excitement made his blood boil.

 

 

The doorbell rang a few minutes before eleven and Koushi came to answer the door. He was met with a dashing smile and the same bed head hair of always.

“What a nice view, uh” He commented, taking in Kuroo’s towering figure, the way his hands were hidden in his pockets, relaxed demeanor.

“It sure is.” Kuroo fired back, making sure his eyes took in all of Koushi, intent on getting his point across.

“Come in. I’m just finishing up with my hair and then we can go.”

“Your hair? What’re you gonna do with it?” Kuroo asked, following Koushi down the hallway to the bathroom.

“I thought about putting it up.” The other answered, while grabbing a hair tie, gathering his silver hair and looking in the mirror. “What do you think? Like this?” He inquired, looking up at Kuroo, who in return hummed and chewed on his bottom lip.

“Can I…” Kuroo started, making a forward gesture with his hand.

“Sure.” Koushi affirmed, letting his hair come down again. It already hit his shoulders and it made subtle waves.

Kuroo placed himself behind Koushi and then reached for a brush. Carefully, he brushed Koushi’s hair back while the other watched closely. Then he gathered it up in a neat ponytail, reaching out for the tie in Koushi’s hand. He tied it up without any hair moving out of place and Kou was impressed.

“And now for the finishing touch…” Kuroo announced before dislodging two bits of hair from the sides, and making these little waves come down the side of Koushi’s face. He looked stunning.

They looked at each other in the mirror before Koushi turned around to face Kuroo.

“You know, this is a really good start to a date.”

Kuroo smiled down at him. “Is it?”

Koushi hummed in confirmation. “Come down here.”

Kuroo crouched until his eyes were level with Kou’s.

“Not like that.” Koushi laughed and shook his head. He sighed. “But it’s okay.” And then placed a soft kiss on Kuroo’s lips. They both smiled, their cheeks tinted with an almost unnoticeable pink.

“Come on.” Koushi grabbed Kuroo’s hand, turned off the bathroom lights and led them to the door. Before heading out he grabbed a colorful denim jacket, full of patches. Most of them were from Oikawa, therefore they were mostly space themed. There were a few cat themed ones in there, as well.

On their way to the restaurant Koushi was busy explaining Kuroo where the patches came from and time flowed quickly.

They got to the restaurant and it was a cozy little thing on a secondary street.

“Oh, you didn’t tell me this is where we were coming!”

“Was I supposed to?”

“No, but nice choice. Kudos to you.”

“So you’ve been here before.”

“Yes, it’s close to home and they serve my favorite food…” Koushi trailed off and then looked at Kuroo as they were about to sit down. “Which is why you brought me here.”

Kuroo nodded. “I didn’t know you knew it but yeah, I wanted you to have a good time.”

They were sitting next to each other and Koushi, for the second time that day, leaned in close and placed a kiss on Kuroo, this time on the corner of his mouth, discretly.

“Can’t believe you thought you needed Daichi’s help. You’re doing great all on your own. And really upping the scale for me.”

“Oh yeah? Next date we focus on me then?” Kuroo asked playfully.

“If you’re lucky.”

Then they ordered their food and talked about the usual things. Tooru made me watch this movie, this and Bokuto scored someone’s number on the train, that. The usual.

When they left the restaurant their bellies were full and they rejoiced in the cozy spring sun and breeze. They made their way to the metro down the street because the amusement park was on the other side of town. And as they walked, unthinkingly, Koushi laced his fingers with Kuroo’s and Kuroo just looked down at their hands, not exactly surprised, but most definitely happy about whatever this was that was beginning to bloom.

The rest of the afternoon was a smooth ride. Koushi stuffed his mouth with sweet after sweet, even though he had just has lunch an hour ago while Kuroo watched amusedly and took bites out of the candy. They went on a few rides, the fast ones but not the upside-down ones. They played games, Koushi won them a shark and a tiny mouse. Kuroo played some kind of hammer game, the measure your strength kind of game, and won them a stuffed Thor toy. Long haired Thor, though.

“He kinda looks like you.”

“If I was blond and had a beard, you mean.”

“Yes, but I like your silver hair. You’re like a walking cloud.”

“You’re like a walking mess.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“Wanna be _my_ mess?”

“Koushi, _so forward_.” Kuroo joked, making a high-pitched voice and hugging his stuffed Thor tightly, presumably trying to imitate a school girl. Koushi laughed, thank god for that, because _what. a . smile_. Kuroo mused.

After a beat. “Are you serious though?”

They were leaving the amusement park and heading home. There was still daylight but the sun was a goner, and Koushi had to admit, so was he.

“Well, you are the one guy I want to spend my time with, you know, the time I have left between classes and my other friends and those 5 hours of sleep.”

“You are the one guy for me too.”

Koushi stopped and moved to face Kuroo. Kuroo was blocking the sun, casting a shadow down on Kou. The background was nothing but sunlight and Kuroo looked beautiful that way.

“I am?”

Kuroo nodded. “You are.”

“I guess we better make it official then.”

“We better.” Kuroo whispered, as he placed a big hand on Koushi’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him, glad he had the guts to ask him out after all.


End file.
